In general, the present invention relates to the pelletization of fine pigmentary materials such as keolin clays and talcs.
The prior art has repeatedly addressed the problem of producing such pellets of suitable hardness and durability with high bulk density, good handling and bulk flow properties and low moisture content. Heretofore, the results obtained have not been entirely satisfactory.